


Perspective

by eyeless_soul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: Joker and Harley Have some fun.





	Perspective

They say that I'm crazy...a psychopath. I am neither. I like to think of myself as an idealist. Someone who is in touch with the way that the world works. I like to bend that world to suit my plans. Until I met her I thought that everything was going just the way that I liked it.

 

Then she came, like a hurricane out of nowhere and everything changed. Now as I look at her, watching her struggle against the cuffs that are keeping her strapped to the bed I wonder how I got to be so lucky. They say that she is crazier than me. I don't think so. She is more calculated and she is willing to go along with any crazy idea that I have in my head. I walk across the room, closing the gap between us and sit on the bed. She glares at me with wild blue eyes. I've always been the unpredictable sort. I brush a strand of her blond hair away from her forehead, given my temper she flinches. I smile at her. “Good girl.”

 

She smiled and then spit, making sure that it landed right in my face. I've always said that she is a wild card, she's only kind of crazy that suits my particular brand. After wiping her spit off my face I smile at her. “Hmmm. I can think of something else that you can do with that mouth. And if you bite me, I'll rip out all of your teeth.” As I unzip my pants I make sure to gesture to the pair of pliers that I had placed on the table.

 

She gives me that smile again, the one that everyone says makes her look crazy. “You always know the right things to say to a girl, puddin'.”

 

I tap her lower lip with my cock and she opens her mouth. She is scared but I know that she'll be good. I let my head fall back as she licks and sucks my dick. She's always been good at oral. I'm normally not one for sex but there is something about getting my dick sucked that centers me, I grab the sides of her head, to keep her from moving and push my dick on the way down her throat. I smile as tears leak out of the corner of her eyes, I know that she can't breathe (or at least not very well). I pull back just a bit then push all the way down her throat again. I know that she hates this but that's one of the joys of her being the one tied down. I repeat this until I can feel a tightening that seems to pull at my entire body.

 

As I come, I hold her head up so that she has no choice but to swallow. I know that she hates the taste of sperm but again, when you're the one tied down you don't get a say. As soon as she has swallowed, I unbuckle her restraints.

 

She sits up, wipes at her mouth with the back of one of her hands. “Yuck.” I tuck myself back into my pants. She sits in my lap, with her head against my chest. “Next time, you're the one getting tied down.”

 


End file.
